


Turnabout Graces

by MachineQueen



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: Tales of Graces set in an Ace Attorney AU.Rookie defense lawyer Asbel Lhant defends Prince Richard in court after he is accused of murdering his father, the king. Fortunately Sophie’s there to give him a helping hand, unfortunately he must face Prosecutor Oswell in court...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,  
> Once I had the image in my head of Asbel yelling "Objection!" this idea just wouldn't leave me until I tried to write it...
> 
> Please do comment if anything is confusing or illogical...I'm afraid I'm more an Asbel than a Hubert...I will then do my best to correct things. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :-)

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick..._

Cedric thought only of the rhyme as he plunged a jewelled sword into the body of his one and only brother, the King of Windor. It helped to have a rhythm. He didn't want to dwell the scent of blood, now slowly seeping into one of Barona Castle's finest tablecloths. It was funny how he'd spent so many years longing for this very moment and yet now it was here, it felt too dreamlike, too surreal for him to feel any sense of warmth or joy from it. 

If he wanted his plan to work, he couldn't afford to savour the moment. Besides, there were still things to do. He needed to hurry. His footsteps on the shiny marble tiles of the castle dining room suddenly seemed sounded louder than thunder. Time to go.

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick…_

Once he was king, he would have all the clothes and jewels a man could desire and most of all, he'd finally get some credit for everything he'd done for Windor. He would have everything his brother had stolen from him and more. 

It was the same lullaby that had gotten him to sleep for most of his life, a resounding chorus of thoughts that began, 'Once I'm king'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention Centre  
29/09/16 5:00PM**

Asbel swallowed. His mouth was dry and his heart was thumping. This would be his first solo case since his father died and he was left in charge of Lhant and Co. Law Offices. But this wasn't just any ordinary client.

“Y-you're here, Asbel?” Prince Richard said.

Seeing him felt surreal. Just like that it was as though he were a kid again, eleven years old, running up Lhant Hill with Richard on one side and Sophie on the other. Richard, who had been his best friend before the first attempt on the prince's life had seen him ferried back to Barona and locked away in the castle. Asbel had never forgotten him and had always hoped to see him again. But not like this. 

“Of course I am, Your Highness,” said Asbel. 

Prince Richard's face fell a little. “Please. You don't have to call me that. We're old friends.”

“...OK. Richard.”

Richard sighed. There were dark shadows under his eyes. Seeing him in such a state made Asbel all the more determined to defend him in court and prove his innocence. 

“I didn't kill Father, Asbel. But no one will believe me.”

“Why not?” asked Asbel. 

“It's because of my uncle, Cedric,” said Richard. “You might recall me telling you about him before.”

Asbel remembered more than Richard telling him, he remembered how afraid Richard had been. Asbel had been brash when he was eleven; his mother’s anger and disappointment were really the only things he feared. But when Richard had talked about his uncle and how much he wanted the throne, how he was prepared to kill for it, Asbel had realised that he didn't know fear at all. Richard’s hands had trembled when he’d told Asbel about his fears then and they were trembling now. In all the time they’d been apart, had they ever stopped?

“I remember,” said Asbel. “So he framed you for the murder of the king.”

“Will you help me, Asbel? Even if it might put you in danger?” asked Richard. 

The moment Asbel had looked at Richard locked up, frightened and alone, his mind had been made up. 

“I'll take your case,” he told Richard. “Don't worry.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Asbel.”

Asbel's heart warmed when he saw the look of hope on Richard's face. It was up to him to make sure that the prince's faith was not misplaced.

**Courtroom No 4 Defendant Lobby  
30/09/16 2:00PM**

“Asbel.” Sophie greeted him in the lobby simply and without elaboration. 

As a child, he had met her lying alone in a field of flowers and taken her back to Lhant and Co Law Offices to try and find out where on earth she'd come from. Since then, her uncanny knack of knowing if someone was telling the truth or not had made her an invaluable asset. 

“Did you talk to Richard?” she asked. “I’m sorry I was too late to make it to the detention centre.”

“Yeah,” said Asbel. “He can't have murdered his own father. No way.”

She nodded. “The Richard I remember would never do anything like that.”

Asbel's expression was grim. “Sophie. I don't think you should stand with me this time. Richard warned me about his uncle. He’s involved in this and he’s dangerous.”

Sophie shook her head emphatically, pigtails bobbing. “I’ll be fine,” she said. “I’ll protect both of us if I need to.”

“Sophie-”

“I'm staying,” she said. “Richard’s our friend.” And nothing Asbel could do would dissuade her. 

“Do you know much about the case?” she asked when he finally relented. 

Asbel pulled a face. “Only what Richard told me. We're just going to have to wing it, like always.”

“I don't think that will work this time, Asbel,” said Sophie. “Have you heard about the prosecution?”

“No. Do you know who it is?”

“It's Prosecutor Oswell,” she said. 

Asbel flinched at the name. Hearing his brother referred to as 'Oswell' still threw him. It felt wrong. He and his father had had many arguments about Hubert's adoption. Asbel didn't care about Hubert having more of a chance of making it as a prosecutor as an Oswell- he was family! But as always, his opinion on the matter had counted for naught. And so Hubert became an Oswell and Asbel was left as the sole inheritor of Lhant and Co Law Offices.

Hubert had become a lethal prosecutor, a perfectionist whose arguments were tough to discredit. Asbel tried to ignore the parts of his brain that were telling him he didn’t stand a chance- he had to help Richard. Even if it meant fighting his own brother.

“Are you OK?” asked Sophie, bringing him sharply back into the present. “Why is your face so green?”

 **Courtroom No 4  
30/09/16 2:15PM** /p>

“Court is now in session for the trial of Prince Richard of Windor,” announced the judge. 

“The prosecution is ready, Your Honour,” said Hubert. He was stood at the prosecutor’s bench, stick straight. He pushed his glasses up and gave Asbel one of his most condescending looks. Asbel would know- he'd been on the end of a lot of Hubert's condescending looks. 

“The defense is ready, Your Honour,” said Asbel. He tried to forget that lying in court went against not only the justice system but his own principles. And anyway, he was sort of ready. Kind of.

Hubert smirked.

Oh crap. Asbel was very extremely not ready. He concentrated on not squirming and giving the Court Record a good, long glance. There must be something in there to help him save Richard...

“Asbel, don’t look so nervous. We'll be fine,” said Sophie. “Richard's innocent. He wouldn’t hurt anybody.” 

Her presence in court always helped calm Asbel- and she was right. He shot her a grateful smile.

“Your opening statement please, Prosecutor Oswell,” said the judge.

“Certainly, Your Honour.” Hubert smiled and reached for his notes. “At around 3:00pm yesterday, the King of Windor was murdered in the royal dining room of Barona Castle. He died from a stab wound. He had been waiting in the room alone. The murder weapon, a rapier sword, belonged to his son, Prince Richard.”

Asbel felt his palms begin to sweat. Richard had told him this much but there was no doubt that it was still very bad indeed. Something about being in the courtroom made everything feel much more real than it had done in the detention centre.

“Very well,” said the judge. “I accept this crime scene photo and the murder weapon as evidence. Let's add them to the Court Record.”

“Certainly, Your Honour,” said Hubert. 

“Prosecutor Oswell, will you please call your first witness to the stand?”

“Of course. Our first witness will be the detective for this case, Detective Pascal.”

Asbel inwardly groaned. Although he liked Pascal and she was great fun to be around, her testimony was always clear as mud. He'd gotten used to a few of her Pascal-isms, but no matter how many he learned, each time he tried to navigate her testimony there were more. He glanced over at Sophie, hoping to exchange a look of despair but she was staring intently at the crime photo. Perhaps she'd found a clue? He hoped so because he had nothing. 

“You rang?” said Pascal, bounding up to the stand like an overexcited puppy.

“Please state your name and profession for the court,” said Hubert. 

“Aww, don't you know who I am by now, Hu?” asked Pascal. She made an 'ouch' face. 

“Pascal. It's for the benefit of the court,” said Hubert, rather stiffly. Asbel got the sense that Pascal was playing with him. And enjoying it immensely.

“Sure, sure. My name's Pascal and I'm the lead detective for this case. But I'm preeeetty sure everyone here already knew that.”

“Yes, your face does look familiar,” said the judge. “Aren't you the one who keeps stealing my gavel?”

“It's for science! And I always bring it back,” said Pascal. “So you want me to testify about the crime scene, yeah?”

“Yeah! I mean, um, yes,” said Hubert. “If you would be so kind.”

**-The Crime Scene-**

**I was called to the scene by the knights at around 3pm. The king had a ma-hoosive sword stickin' out of him so the cause of death was pretty obvious. There was a lot of blood, the place was totally messed up. I guess he must have fought to his death, poor guy.**

“Thank you, Detective Pascal. Mr. Lhant, your cross examination please.”

“Right,” said Asbel. 

“Do you remember what to do, Asbel?” asked Sophie. “We just have to find something in Pascal's statement that doesn't match the evidence- a contradiction.”

Asbel nodded. He mentally went back through Pascal's statement and tried to think of something he could press her on. Even if she wasn't lying, Pascal usually missed things or misremembered things. Or both. Particularly if she was distracted by say, trying to make Hubert laugh by pulling silly faces. Which was what she was doing now, without much success. Hubert turned his back on her with a 'hmph'. 

“Who called you to the scene of the crime?” asked Asbel, trying to get her back on topic. Perhaps it had been someone unreliable?

“Captain Malik. He's well known around Barona.”

Ah. Asbel knew the captain from Barona's bar and he was unlikely to lie. If anything, the captain could be a little too honest. Bzzt, no good. Next question. 

“Can you explain what you mean when you say the sword was 'mahoosive'?”

Next to him, Sophie rolled her eyes at him. “It means 'really big'. Even I know that, Asbel,” she said. 

“Objection!” yelled Hubert. He slammed both his hands down on the prosecutor's bench. “The defense will stop stalling for time with inane questions!” 

Asbel gulped. One testimony in and Hubert had already lost his temper. He was breathing hard, glaring in a way that gave even Asbel reason to pause. It was a little out of character- Hubert usually took a calm, measured approach.

_Wonder why he’s so rattled._

Pascal chortled. She was evidently finding the whole thing highly amusing. Perhaps Hubert had good reason to be angry after all. Working with someone like Pascal couldn’t be easy and maybe-

“Asbel,” said Sophie. “Look at this photo.”

Asbel tried to forget about Hubert and looked at the photo of the crime scene. He could see a long table set up in the middle of the room with rows of chairs either side. The king was slumped down in the fanciest chair at the head of the table, his eyes closed. Blood pooled around his chair and stained his clothes. A rapier was sticking out of his chest but otherwise the place looked undisturbed. The chairs were all standing and none of the wine glasses on the table had been knocked over. 

Wait a second...

“Objection!” yelled Asbel. He put his whole heart into it, let the battle cry overflow from his throat with as much force as he could muster. “Pascal. In your testimony you stated that the king must have 'fought to his death'. But if you look at the crime photo, you'll see that there are no signs of a struggle!” 

“Oh! Hey, you're right!” she said. 

“Indeed, apart from all the blood the place looks quite neat and tidy,” said the judge. “Quite unlike my grandchildren's bedrooms.”

“If there was a sword fight, the place would be a mess,” said Asbel. “Is it certain that the blade was the cause of death...?”

Hubert snorted. “Objection! You're forgetting the Prince of Windor is a skilled swordsman. And his father had no reason to suspect that he would act violently,” he countered. “He merely took the king by surprise- in a flash he drew his blade and struck down his father so that he might claim the throne.”

“Objection! There's no evidence to suggest such a thing happened!” protested Asbel.

“But there _is_ evidence that the murder weapon belonged to Prince Richard.”

Asbel gulped. Not good. Hubert was drawing the conversation away from any chance he had of creating a scenario in which Richard wasn't the murderer. Even if the weapon was Richard's, there had to be some way of proving he wasn't the one who stabbed the king. But how? 

“I would be very interested in hearing about such evidence,” said the judge. 

“Oh, sure,” said Pascal, leaning casually on the stand. “Prince Richard's fingerprints are on the hilt of the sword.”

“Miss Pascal! Why was this very important evidence not brought to my attention sooner?” asked the judge. 

“I was gonna bring it up, I just sorta well- I got distracted, I guess.”

Asbel glanced at Hubert. Had Pascal really been distracted or had Hubert told her to keep some information back until later? He didn't seem surprised at her new revelation so although the former wasn't hard to believe, Asbel guessed it was the latter. What other tricks did he have up his sleeve?

“I'd like to hear more about the murder weapon,” said the judge. “Would you please testify, Miss Pascal?”

“Sure thing, Your Honour!”

**-The Murder Weapon-**

**The murder weapon was a rapier sword that belongs to Prince Richard. His fingerprints were found on the hilt, as well as a small bloodstain. The sword was made especially for him so there's only one like it in the whole wide world.**

“There's only one like it in the world, you say?” said the judge. “How interesting.”

“How do you know it's the only sword like it in the world?” asked Asbel. 

“Oh, Prince Richard confirmed it when we questioned him,” said Pascal. “Sorry, Asbel.”

Asbel glanced up at Richard in the defendant's seat. He nodded, his face grave. 

“We even have this charming photo of Prince Richard accepting the sword as a gift from his father,” said Hubert, calm and measured. His earlier anger seemed to have faded- perhaps Asbel had been imagining it.

Sure enough, Hubert showed the court a picture of the prince kneeling before the king, hands outstretched to accept the sword. 

Damn. There must be a different tack that Asbel could take…What else was in Pascal's testimony?

“How come you mention a bloodstain on the hilt?” asked Asbel. “The scene of the crime was covered in blood- was there something strange about it?”

“I guess it could have just been a blood splatter,” she said. “But I dunno. Kinda weird that it’s on the hilt of the sword is all- right where the murderer’s hand would be.”

“Hmm,” said Asbel. He turned to Sophie to see if she had any ideas. Sophie, however, didn’t appear to be paying any attention to either him or Pascal. 

Sophie was staring up at Richard, her brow pinched. “There are fingerprints on the sword, Asbel,” she said. “Don't you think there's something funny about that?” Richard shifted uneasily at her obvious gaze, clearly uncomfortable. One of his gloved hands clenched into a frustrated fist. 

“Huh? It is Richard's sword,” said Asbel. “I don't think we can disprove that.”

And then, as he looked at the prince, he understood what Sophie meant. 

“Objection!” yelled Asbel. 

“What now?” sighed Hubert. “Really, won't you give it up? The sword belongs to Prince Richard and it bears his fingerprints. The same sword was used to murder the king. You can't get more conclusive evidence than that.”

“Actually, Prosecutor Oswell, there's a clear contradiction,” said Asbel. “The sword was made especially for Prince Richard, right? If you look here at the sword, you can see that it's got a special grip.”

“Oh!” said Hubert. “That's...”

“Right,” said Asbel. “This grip was made so the weapon wouldn't slip from Richard's hand while in combat.” Asbel smiled. Time to deliver the finishing blow. “Because when he fights, Richard wears gloves.”

“W-what?” spluttered Hubert. 

“If Richard had truly intended to use this weapon to murder the king, he wouldn't have left any fingerprints,” finished Asbel. 

“U-ugh...!” said Hubert. For the first time since the trial began, he looked a little twitchy. 

“Good, Asbel,” said Sophie. “But we need more. How did Richard's fingerprints get on the hilt of the sword if he wasn't fighting with it?”

For once, Asbel was one step ahead. 

“I'd like to draw the court's attention to this photograph of Prince Richard receiving the sword. If you look at his hands, you'll see that he isn't wearing gloves. This is likely because of the ceremonial nature of the occasion. And that's why Richard's fingerprints are on the sword!” 

“Ah!” said Pascal, a hand to her mouth in surprise.

Hubert slammed one hand down on the prosecutor's bench. “This is ridiculous! Perhaps for whatever reason, the prince simply didn't wear gloves the day of the murder!”

“You can’t prove that he didn’t!” protested Asbel.

“And you can’t prove that he did!”

“Hmm,” said the judge. “Prince Richard. Were you wearing gloves the day of the murder?”

“Yes, I was,” said Richard. “And I know someone who can confirm it.”

“Very well,” said the judge. “We will take a short recess while the prosecution prepares the witness in question.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Courtroom No 4 Defendant Lobby  
30/09/16 3:02PM**

The air when Asbel stepped outside the courtroom was tense. Sophie rolled her shoulders- she often got tired from standing for so long. 

“We're doing OK, Asbel,” she said. 

“Thanks to you,” he said. “I don't know what I'd do without you, Sophie.”

Sophie tilted her head on one side, appearing to seriously consider Asbel's statement. “You'd still be a lawyer but all your trials would last a lot longer.”

Asbel laughed but it wasn't bitter. “At least I can always count on you to tell the truth.”

Sophie nodded. “I never lie.”

Richard emerged from the courtroom, looking a little flustered. Asbel felt yet another stab of pity for him. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be accused of murdering your own father.

“Asbel, thank you,” he said breathlessly. “Maybe we have a chance now.”

“Richard, the witness you mentioned...is it someone we know?”

He nodded. “That's what I mean. It's Captain Malik. The day my father was murdered, he was tutoring me. My regular tutor was sick and so he agreed to step in.”

“So-”

“I spent much of the afternoon sparring with him. Shortly after our session finished, I believe he was due to meet Father.”

“So the prosecution must think the murder happened sometime after the session finished but before Captain Malik discovered the body...” said Sophie. 

“Correct,” said Richard. “And during that time, Cedric must have seized possession of my sword in order to frame me. It went missing from the armoury just before the murder.”

“We just need to prove it in court,” said Asbel. “It's OK, Richard. Me and Sophie can do this.”

“I'm counting on you,” said Richard. “I'm grateful you're still here at all, considering who the prosecution is...”

Asbel swallowed a lump in his throat. “Don't worry about me. I'll talk to Hubert after we win.”

 

**Courtroom No 4  
30/09/16 3:15PM**

“Court is back in session for the trial of Prince Richard,” said the judge. “I trust that the prosecution has brought in our next witness?”

“Naturally, we had called him in anyway due to the fact that he discovered the crime scene,” said Hubert. He was perfectly composed once again, which made Asbel wonder if Captain Malik had something nice and damning in his testimony. Not that he enjoyed seeing his brother flustered, it was just that...

His feelings on the matter were complicated. Beside him, Sophie leaned over the bench, listening.

Captain Malik approached the stand. His manner was almost jovial as he took in his new courtroom surroundings. His mouth quirked upwards on one side. 

“Could the witness please give his name and profession?” said Hubert. 

“I'm Captain Malik, tutor at Windor's Knight Academy and part time bartender at Bar Tactics.”

“Hmm,” said the judge. “Earlier in court it came to light that the defendant usually uses his weapon while wearing gloves. Can you confirm this?”

“Indeed I can. His Highness is quite particular about it,” said Captain Malik. 

“So on the day of the murder-” began Asbel.

“Yes, when we sparred he was wearing gloves,” said Captain Malik. 

“Your statement is hardly conclusive,” snorted Hubert. “As I stated before, the witness could have simply removed his gloves before the murder.”

“Knowing the prince as I do, I think that highly unlikely,” said Captain Malik. “He's frightful of germs you see, so if he were to commit murder, I'd think it would be with his gloves on.”

“You also say you sparred with the defendant?” asked the judge. “Would you please testify to the court?”

“Of course, Your Honour.”

**-Sparring with Prince Richard-**

**Prince Richard's usual tutor was sick, so I sparred with the prince that day. During our lesson, he seemed distracted. He left early after injuring his ankle.**

“Thank you, Captain Malik. The defense will now begin their cross examination,” said the judge. 

“Before we begin, may I ask a question of my own, Your Honour?” asked Malik. 

“You may.”

“There's one thing I don't personally understand about this case. What is His Highness's motive? Just what would he gain from the death of his father?”

“It is very simple,” said Hubert. “Immediate ascension to the throne.”

“He's already first in line to inherit the throne after his father's death. Why would he want to ascend immediately?” asked Asbel, picking up the Captain's line of thought.

“Good to hear you're still awake, Asbel,” smiled the Captain. 

“Objection!” said Hubert. “We're digressing from the testimony at hand.”

“Indeed,” said the judge. “Although I must say, it is true the prosecution has yet to present a truly compelling motive to the court. Still, let's continue with the cross-examination.” 

Asbel gulped. He wasn't sure where to begin with the Captain's testimony. Was there really anything useful hiding in there? He flicked back through the Court Record and then looked hopefully at Sophie. She returned his gaze solemnly. “We need more information,” she said. “For example, I wonder why Richard was distracted?”

“I'll go ahead and ask the Captain some questions then,” said Asbel. “Listen carefully for me, OK?”

Sophie nodded and he turned back to the witness stand. 

“Captain. Do you know more about why Richard's tutor was off sick?”

“He merely said he was feeling under the weather. And that perhaps it was something he ate.”

“I see,” said Asbel. “And during the lesson, what made you think Richard was distracted?”

“His Highness is usually a competent swordsman at the very least but his gaze kept slipping back to the castle as though he were deep in thought about something. Because of that, he lost his footing and injured his ankle.”

“Was he using the rapier- the murder weapon?”

“Yes, he was. He took it with him when he left at around 2:15pm.” 

“Yet more evidence that points to Prince Richard as the murderer,” said Hubert. “I knew you could be a bit dense, brother, but I didn't expect you to build my case for me.”

“Hey!” said Asbel. “There's no need to insult me!”

“But you make it so easy,” said Hubert, wearing yet another variation of his patented line of smirks.

The judge banged his gavel. “The defense and the prosecution will cease squabbling like children.”

Asbel and Hubert fell silent and Asbel struggled to think of another question for the Captain. 

“Do you know why Richard was distracted?” asked Asbel. 

There was a beat. “I'm sure that princes have many reasons to be distracted so I didn't ask.”

“He's lying,” whispered Sophie. She was watching the captain closely, not even blinking as she studied his expression and posture. “Keep pressing him, Asbel.”

“That's not like you at all, Captain. Are you sure he didn't tell you anything important?” continued Asbel. 

“Well- merely that he had a meeting with his father,” said Captain Malik. “And he feared it would not go well.”

“Why not?” asked Asbel. “What was it about?”

“Is this important...?” wondered Captain Malik.

“The witness will answer the question,” said the judge. 

“I believe it was about His Majesty's ailing health. He had been quite ill and he was beginning to hand the reigns of Windor over to Prince Richard, so to speak. Why, even at the crime scene I saw an empty pill bottle, so I assume His Majesty was taking a lot of medication to ease his symptoms....”

Asbel thumped his fist down on the defense's bench. Sophie drew back, blinking up at him questioningly. “Captain! This is extremely important information. Please add it to your testimony.”

“As you wish,” said Captain Malik. “Prince Richard was worried about his father's illness. At the crime scene, there was an empty pill bottle.” 

“Objection!”

Hubert sighed. “Brother, objecting for the sake of objecting isn't going to help you here...”

“I'm objecting because I certainly can't see any pill bottle in this crime scene photo,” said Asbel. He referred to the photo he'd presented earlier, of the dead king in the dining room. “So how is it that the captain saw it?”

“Why not ask the witness himself?” asked Hubert.

“What? But the bottle must have been there!” said Captain Malik. His brow pinched and his jaw was set- Asbel couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him on edge like this. 

“He's hiding something, Asbel,” said Sophie. She was leaning forward on her hands, the pair of them stark white against the bench as she scrutinised the captain's expression. 

“Captain Malik, I'll ask again, what makes you so certain that there was a pill bottle at the scene of the crime?” asked Asbel. 

“Um...well...that's...” stuttered the captain. 

“Let me put you out of your misery,” said Hubert. “Detective Pascal?”

There was movement among the gallery as the bundle of energy that was Pascal made her way down to the front. She elbowed Malik aside, ignored his indignant 'Hey!' and addressed the court once again. 

“We totally found the bottle the captain is talking about,” she said. “But it was in the pocket of the king's robes. There were traces of sleep medication in the bottle so we didn't think it was suspicious at all.”

The pill bottle was added to the Court Record. 

“Hmm,” said the judge. “So Captain Malik was right.” 

“It was in his pocket?” asked Asbel. “So then, it's possible someone tampered with the scene of the crime while the captain went to get help.”

“Objection,” said Hubert. “The captain testified that he saw the prince's sword. I hardly think anyone would need to do anything more to cast suspicion on the prince in order to frame him, if that's what you're thinking.”

“That doesn't mean it didn't happen,” said Asbel.

“I was only gone a moment,” said Captain Malik, reclaiming the stand from Pascal. “I saw the bottle, er, earlier...”

“What do you mean by 'earlier'?” asked Asbel. 

“Captain,” said Sophie. “It's OK. You should just tell us the truth.”

“I, well...I-”

****

**-The Pill Bottle-**

**As I passed the dining room, I heard shouting. I went in to check everything was alright and saw the empty pill bottle beside the king. I assumed that he had just taken his sleeping medication. We agreed to meet later that day to discuss a few matters.**

 

“Captain Malik, can you clarify what time you spoke with the king?” asked Asbel.

“Shortly before I sparred with Prince Richard. I think it must have been about 1:30pm.”

Asbel nodded. There was one potential lead in the captain's testimony. Who could have been shouting at the king? Surely only someone unlikely to receive reprimand. Like, for instance, a member of the king's family? Like, say, Archduke Cedric? Had Asbel finally found a way to bring the true culprit into the case?

“Captain, do you know who was shouting at the king?” asked Asbel. 

Malik was quiet. He didn't seem to want to answer. Perhaps Cedric had intimidated him into keeping quiet somehow?

“Captain. This is really important,” said Asbel. “You don't have to be scared to tell me, I only want to find out the truth.”

“Are you sure, Asbel?” asked Captain Malik. “That you want the truth?”

“Of course.”

“Well. The person shouting at the king- it was Prince Richard.”

For a minute, the captain's words didn't quite sink in. What did he just say? That- the person he'd seen with the king was Richard?

“Wh-whaaaaaat?” said Asbel. “No! You must have made a mistake!”

“I'm not mistaken,” said Captain Malik. “I recognised his voice. The two of them definitely had words. And then I saw him.” 

“There it is,” said Hubert, folding his arms. “Our motive, ladies and gentleman. Evidence of the disagreement that resulted in the king's untimely murder. And if you want further evidence that Richard was the one arguing with His Majesty- well I have the king’s schedule right here.” 

Asbel tensed and took a cursory glance at the slip of paper written in kingly handwriting:

_1:30pm Richard_  
_2:00pm Meeting with Cedric_  
_3:00pm Meeting with council_

There was no way round it. The schedule definitely said ‘Richard’. But maybe-

"So they argued. We don't even know what they argued about," said Asbel. “I used to argue with my dad all the time…”

"I'm sorry Asbel. They were arguing about the throne..." said Malik. His face was the picture of regret and even though Asbel was desperately trying to think of some way to turn this around...he felt utterly cornered. 

"Would His Highness care to comment?" asked the judge. 

"Father wanted to abdicate from the throne...and have Archduke Cedric take over as regent until his death," explained Richard. "So yes, we argued." 

"You couldn't stand the thought of anyone else but you on that throne," said Hubert. “Motive.”

“I was trying to change his mind. I didn’t want him to abdicate!” protested Richard.

"Really?” said Hubert. “And why should we believe that?”

Richard opened his mouth and then looked at Asbel, sending a silent plea for help. 

“Your Honour. I see no need to prolong this trial. The verdict is obvious,” continued Hubert. 

The judge lifted his gavel, seemingly in agreement. 

"Stop! Wait!" said Asbel. 

"Unless there is another contradiction in Captain Malik's testimony, I don't see any reason to wait. Is there a contradiction, Mr. Lhant?" 

"Argh..." said Asbel. "There's...that's..." His head swam. There must be something else, something they'd missed. If Richard was innocent, there'd be something...

"Objection!" 

It was the calmest, least frantic objection he'd ever heard. Sophie stared up at the judge, arm outstretched at an exact 45 degree angle. 

"What are you objecting to Miss...?" inquired the judge. 

"The captain said 'I assume he'd just taken his sleeping medication.' But look at his schedule- would he really have had time to sleep?" 

"Oh!" said Asbel. "That's right. Good question, Sophie."

"We already know the king was in poor health. I don't see how such a detail changes anything," said Hubert. 

“Except that's not the only thing that's strange,” said Asbel. “Earlier we talked about none of the wine glasses at the scene of the crime being disturbed but we didn’t consider who they might be for. And according to his schedule, he was due to a hold a big council meeting. So, why would he be taking sleeping pills?”

“Sounds like you need to have a chat with the king’s medic,” said Captain Malik with a wry grin. “I heard she was due to attend the council meeting as well.”

Asbel took the bone that Captain Malik threw him and ran with it. There was no other way forward and no time to be slow. 

“This person's testimony sounds vitally important. Your Honour, the defense requests this witness be brought in for cross-examination!”

“For what purpose?” countered Hubert. “This trial has surely gone on long enough. I have more than sufficiently proved Prince Richard's guilt.”

“What if,” said Asbel, “It wasn't stabbing that killed the king, but his very own medication?”

“That's preposterous!” said Hubert. 

“We don't know when the king was stabbed,” said Asbel. “What if it was after he was already dead? After all, there were no signs of a struggle and no one heard anything as far as we know. We've already proved where the fingerprints on the sword came from. Plus, there was a significant gap between Prince Richard and Captain Malik seeing the king at around 1:30pm and the discovery of his murder at 3pm. The king was even due to meet Archduke Cedric- doesn’t that seem a little suspicious?”

“Archduke Cedric arrived late. This case doesn’t concern him,” said Hubert. “Besides- there's a gap in the timeline? So what? Prince Richard only has an alibi up to when he left Captain Malik's lesson at 2:15pm. At that time, he was carrying the murder weapon. Are you truly suggesting that during that gap the weapon was stolen? When? And how? It isn't as though the guards wouldn't notice some vagabond wandering the castle.”

“They would notice a vagabond but what if the murderer was someone they all knew?” suggested Asbel. “Someone who they trusted, or maybe someone they wouldn't think to question...”

“So, someone like Prince Richard,” said Hubert. “Again, brother, you make my job all too easy.”

“Obviously I didn't mean Prince Richard,” said Asbel through gritted teeth.

“I would be wary of making any accusations at this stage, Mr Lhant,” said the judge. “Especially if you don't have any evidence.”


	4. Chapter 4

There were a few moments to wait while the guards went to get the next witness. Asbel looked up at Richard. Why would his father, the deceased king, have been willing to give up the throne to Cedric, even if only on a temporary basis? Was the king really that ignorant? Did Richard not try and explain that Cedric was a threat to both of them?

Asbel thought of Bryce, a man who’d posed as Richard’s tutor. He’d had no qualms about attempting to murder twelve-year-old Richard and if Asbel and Sophie hadn’t been there- 

Still, Bryce could have been dismissed by the king as a madman, a single rogue trying to save himself by naming the archduke as a co-conspirator. Asbel couldn’t help but wonder how many Bryces Richard had survived. 

“We're in trouble, aren't we Asbel?” asked Sophie. 

“We're fine.”

“You're lying,” she said. But she squeezed his hand. 

Asbel was too distracted to respond. The witness had taken the stand and when he saw who it was, his mouth fell open. 

“Ch-Cheria?”

She rolled her eyes. “Hi Asbel.”

“You're the king's medic? Since when?”

“Since His Majesty personally requested me after hearing about my work in Lhant.”

“You didn't tell me!”

“I did tell you. Weren't you even listening? Unbelievable!”

“...And now she's angry,” said Sophie. “Good job, Asbel.”

“Ahem,” said the judge. “May we proceed with the trial?”

“Of course, Your Honour. Sorry,” said Asbel, sheepishly scratching his head. 

“If the witness could state her name and profession,” said Hubert. 

“Cheria Barnes. I'm a medic and an expert in healing artes.” 

“Miss Barnes, the defense's argument is as follows: it doesn't make sense for the king to have taken his medication around the time Captain Malik saw him because he was due to hold a meeting. He then wildly speculates that this medication is what truly killed him. Can you please testify with your thoughts?” asked Hubert. 

“Of course,” said Cheria.

**-The King's Medication-**   
**The king was taking two different types of medicine, sleeping pills and pain relief pills. Neither medicine is dangerous and they're both pretty common. The king was probably taking pain relief pills when the captain saw him.**

Asbel frowned and glanced back at the Court Record. Yes, sure enough the pill bottle in question was stated to contain traces of sleeping pills. The contradiction with Cheria's testimony was almost too obvious. If he pointed it out, would he be falling into a trap?

But how could he ignore it?

“Miss Barnes. I can see the gears in the defense's brain turning but as he seems to be struggling I myself must ask: the pill bottle the captain saw contained traces of sleeping medication, not pain relief medication. Can you explain this discrepancy?” asked Hubert.

Cheria bit down on her lip, her face drawn tight. “I can,” she said. “Most likely it's because your detective made a simple mistake. As both medicines have a common base ingredient, it can be easy to mix them up.”

“I see,” said Hubert. “Yes, it would be just like her to make such a foolish mistake.”

Ouch, thought Asbel. Poor Pascal. Either way, the bottle was updated in the Court Record. Asbel could wave goodbye to his beautiful contradiction...

“It doesn't matter what kind of medication it was,” said Asbel. “My argument that it was the true cause of death doesn't change.”

“Didn't you hear what I said, Asbel?” said Cheria. “Neither medicine is dangerous. They're medicines, not poisons.”

“What if somehow the medicine got exchanged for poison and then the king-”

“Mr. Lhant. Your speculating is growing a touch too wild. I'll have to give you a penalty. Please try to stay on topic,” warned the judge. 

“Ugh,” groaned Asbel. This wasn't good. His argument had been spectacularly blown to bits.

“The king had been taking the same medication for some time. If there were any ill effects, he would have felt them before now,” said Cheria. 

“Why was he even taking all that medicine?” asked Asbel. 

“Tensions between Stratha, Fendel and Windor have grown worse lately,” said Cheria. “It was keeping His Majesty up at night and so he asked me for some sleeping pills. As for the pain medication- the back of his throat has been badly burned from past attempts to take his life through poison. The old wounds were so severe that they still caused him pain long after they were inflicted...”

“Enough,” said Hubert. “We've established that cause of death had nothing to do with the king's medication.”

“Hold on,” said Sophie. “I've got something I'd like to ask Cheria.”

“Oh! Please go ahead, Sophie,” said Cheria. Hubert made a 'tut' noise but made no further objections.

“You said that both medicines had the same base ingredient. What was the ingredient?” 

“Oh!” said Cheria. “Er...” 

Asbel frowned. Cheria hesitating at such a simple question wasn't like her at all. He knew that she was good at her job- so her hesitation couldn't be because she didn't know the answer. So then what...?

“Cherries!” Cheria blurted out. “Cherries are really great at pain relief so...yeah...the king also couldn't sleep because of the pain so I used it in both medicines.”

“Cherries?” asked Sophie. “Where did you get cherries from? Aren't they quite rare?”

“Well-er- I happened to have some left over!”

“Objection!” said Asbel. “Cheria. I'm sure you remember but earlier you said the medicines were pretty common. But if cherries are the base ingredient, then it doesn't sound like it would be common at all.”

“Oh!” said Cheria. “Well, that's-”

“Stop lying to me, Cheria!” said Asbel. “To be honest- you're such a bad liar that it's actually kind of embarrassing.”

“Indeed,” said Hubert. “You are in a court of law, Miss Barnes! Now tell us the truth!”

Cheria's expression began to look a little teary and Asbel felt a pang of guilt. He had been a little harsh on her. And Cheria wouldn't just lie, there had to be a reason for it. 

“Please don't cry, Cheria...” said Asbel. “Tell us what happened.”

“I c-can't!” she said. She wiped her eyes and stuck out her chin defiantly. “Please don't make me.”

“You are quite safe here,” said the judge. “There's no need to be afraid. Just tell the truth.”

“The truth...” said Cheria. She looked up at Richard, sat in the defendant's chair. Then she looked at Asbel. “The truth is I've been up all night worrying I might be called into court and hoping that I wouldn't be.”

“Why are you so afraid?” asked Asbel. “It's not like you, Cheria.”

“Before I came here, someone asked me to tell a lie. And when I refused, that same someone threatened to have Lhant turned over to Fendel. There was no way I could let that happen.”

“It won't happen,” said Asbel. “Don't worry, Cheria.”

“Thank you, Asbel. I want to believe you,” she said. And she smiled, small and sad but a smile nonetheless. 

“Who threatened you?” asked Hubert. His voice was calm but Asbel could sense the underlying anger. Maybe that was the only thing they had left in common- anger at the thought of anyone hurting Cheria, who'd only tried her best to help others all her life.

Maybe it was enough for now.

“I'm sure this won't be a surprise to some but- it was Archduke Cedric.”

There was an audible gasp from the gallery and the sounds of hushed, shocked chatter. Asbel was nothing but glad- glad that the true nature of Richard's uncle was finally being revealed. Also, he was going to have the man's head for threatening Cheria. 

“What ingredient was in the medicine, Cheria?” asked Sophie.

“Hemlock,” said Cheria. “In small amounts it can relieve pain. But an overdose is deadly. Even a regular dose of the medicine can knock someone unconscious very quickly- that’s why it’s such a popular sleeping medication.”

“So the king took an overdose...” said Asbel. 

“Archduke Cedric clearly didn't want us to find out that the medicine contained such an ingredient,” said Hubert. “The only logical reason for that would be if the ingredient was in some way responsible for the king's death. Ergo, the prosecution is now in agreement with the defense about the cause of death.”

“Pardon?” said the judge. “I'm afraid I'm going deaf in my old age. Did I just hear the prosecution say-”

“Yes. I'm in agreement with the defense,” said Hubert. 

“Thanks Hubert,” said Asbel. 

“Don't thank me yet. This is far from over,” said Hubert. “From the testimony we heard, it sounds like the king took the medicine of his own accord. So how, pray tell, did he end up dead?”

“Probably,” said Cheria. “Because the medicines were swapped. I prescribed one sleeping pill, two pain relief pills. But if he took two sleeping pills at once, then that would be enough to put him in a coma at the very least and kill him very slowly at worst.”

“Cheria, is there really no way to tell the medicines apart?” asked Asbel.

Cheria winced. “Well, when I said earlier that your detective must have been wrong- I lied. I’m- I’m sorry. The medicines use different ingredients so there were definitely traces of sleeping pills in the bottle found in the king's pocket.”

“It's the final piece of the puzzle,” said Asbel. “The king believed he was taking his pain relief pills when all along they were sleeping pills. Along with what she said about Archduke Cedric threatening her and his visit being on the king’s schedule, I think it's about high time we heard his testimony!”

“Hold on, Mr. Lhant,” said the judge. “These are serious accusations. Before we go charging in, I'd like to hear some testimony from one other key witness.”

Asbel frowned. Who could the judge be talking about? 

“Prince Richard. I'd very much like to hear what you have to say about these allegations against your uncle,” said the judge. “Please take the stand.”

There was something fragile about Richard as he moved to the stand, something that made Asbel want to leap up and protect him. When they were kids, Asbel had always been tough and wiry, a kid who didn't care about grazed knees and bruised elbows. Richard though, had moved more carefully and seemed to bleed more easily. Asbel vividly remembered Sophie with both palms pressed over a gash in Richard's leg, trying to keep the blood in after he'd fallen out of a tree Asbel had suggested they climb. The thought of it still made him feel queasy with guilt. 

“What do you wish to know?” Richard asked once he'd reached the stand.

“There is one thing I'd like to ask,” said Hubert. “The defense claims that your sword was at the crime scene because it was stolen and planted there. I'd like to know how this was possible. You do not seem the type to be careless with your possessions.”

“Indeed, I left the sword locked in the castle armoury.” said Richard.

“So who could have unlocked it?” asked Asbel.

“Myself. Father. Or my uncle.”

Asbel and Hubert exchanged grimaces. At least we're on the same side now, thought Asbel.

“I see,” said the judge. “And do you believe that your uncle murdered your father?”

Asbel swallowed. He remembered what Richard had told him before, about nobody believing him when he said that Cedric was the true culprit. Would he be too afraid to speak out now, in front of the court? But if he didn't tell the truth, they might lose their chance...

The gallery began to mutter. 

“I do,” said Richard. “I believe that he has made many attempts to murder his way to the throne but he has always been too clever to be caught and not clever enough to succeed. For a long time, I tried to be like Father and believe him innocent. But his desire for the throne is no secret among the knights and noblemen.”

The noise in the gallery became louder. 

_“It's true, I heard that Archduke Cedric had been pushing to become regent ever since the king took ill.”_

_“How can he accuse his own uncle of such a crime? Treachery at its finest.”_

_“One of the knights told me that he supports Cedric and that he was going to try and get him on the throne.”_

_“He's just saying that so he can get a 'not guilty' verdict.”_

The judge slammed his gavel down. “Order!” he said. “I will have order in court.”

The murmering died down again. 

Richard looked afraid. “There’s one more thing,” he said. “I actually went back to the armoury later on to retrieve the sword for cleaning and found it missing. Before I had time to report the theft, I was arrested for murder.”

“Did you see anything suspicious in the armoury?” asked Asbel.

“Some blood,” said Richard. “On the carpet.”

“I’ll have Pascal investigate,” said Hubert, pushing up his glasses.

“That will be all, Prince Richard,” said the judge. “Thank you. We will now take a brief recess while we call the next witness.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Defendant Lobby No 4**   
**30/09/16 5:00pm**

“Don't look so worried, Asbel,” said Sophie. She reached up to pat him on the head, as he often did to her. Asbel was glad of her presence- his palms itched with the need to act but at the moment all he could do was wait. 

“At least we're at the final hurdle now, thanks to Cheria and Richard,” said Asbel. “It was really brave of them to tell us the truth. I know Cheria was really scared of what might happen to Lhant...”

“Do you think Archduke Cedric really threatened her?” asked Sophie.

Asbel nodded. “Hubert thinks so too. I haven't seen him look that mad since I accidentally recycled one of his comics when we were kids.”

“Then you're going to work together?” asked Sophie.

“Yep. Time to show Cedric that no one gets away with hurting the people I love.” 

Sophie nodded but before she could reply a whirlwind of blue and orange leapt at her from behind. With practiced skill, Sophie stepped to one side, sending her assailant tumbling to the floor where she landed in an unceremonious heap.

Not that that did much to phase her.

“It’s my favourite defense team!” cheered Pascal. She seemed perfectly at ease lying on the grubby carpet of the lobby and it didn’t seem like she was going to get up anytime soon.

“Shouldn’t you be speaking with Hubert?” asked Asbel.

“Yeah, but I got totally bored so I snuck out while he was yelling at one of the junior detectives.”

“Maybe you should go back before you get in trouble again,” suggested Sophie.

“You’re sending me away? After I came aalllll the way down the hallway to give you some evidence?”

“What evidence?” Asbel felt his fists clench. There was a chance that whatever Pascal had could make or break the case for Richard. 

“Weelll I’ll let you have it on one condition- Sophie has to give me a hug!”

Asbel glanced over at Sophie, 99% certain that she would not exactly be on board with this plan. 

“...It’s for Richard,” said Sophie. But her face looked a little pale. 

“Soooooo is it a deal?” asked Pascal, leaping up from the floor with surprising power. 

“OK,” said Sophie. “Deal.”

**Courtroom No 4**   
**30/09/16 5:15PM**

“Court is back in session for the trial of Prince Richard of Windor,” announced the judge. The atmosphere in the courtroom was tight and overwhelming, the gallery now completely silent. Asbel swallowed- the air felt thick and heavy. Suffocating, almost. Sophie, however, seemed completely unaffected. Somehow, seeing her continue to act in such a manner helped Asbel breathe a little easier. 

Archduke Cedric cut an imposing figure on the witness stand. His face was grimly lined and he looked like he couldn't even remember what a smile was. As Asbel looked at him, he knew without a doubt he was staring into the eyes of the king's killer. There was something cold and reptilian about his gaze. A chill ran down his spine. 

“I cannot believe someone of my own flesh and blood would murder his own father,” Cedric hissed out. “You disgust me, Richard!”

Richard lifted his chin and held the archduke's gaze. “Do you feel no shame?” he asked. His voice was quiet but the anger in it was unmistakable. 

“Archduke Cedric, you have been called to-” Hubert began.

“Yes, yes, I know I've been called to the stand because you prosecutors are too incompetent to do your jobs properly,” said the Archduke. “Really Prosecutor Oswell, I expected better. I pay for better.”

“I'm not sure that you know what you're implying-” began Hubert, his face very red. 

“Let's just get on with it,” said Archduke Cedric. “I've got more important things to be doing, such as preparing for my coronation. I'm sure that you all agree a murderer cannot ascend to the throne.”

Richard flinched.”You scoundrel,” he hissed in a tone Asbel had never heard him use before. “You murdered my father as he slept like the dirty coward that you are!”

There was no doubt Richard was angry, truly angry- the kind of anger that was impossible to contain. If they weren't in court, in another life, another time-

Angry enough to fight back? To kill? There was something cold in the prince’s expression that sent a shiver down Asbel’s spine.

All the same-

“Objection!” roared Asbel. “My client is not a murderer.”

“Asbel,” said Sophie. “You're letting him get to you. Don't let him get to you.”

Asbel slammed a fist onto the bench but said no more. He knew she was right.

The judge began to speak. “Archduke Cedric, the defense asserts that you swapped the king's medication and this was the cause of his death. You then took possession of Prince Richard's sword and stabbed the body in order to frame him. Prince Richard also believes you to be the culprit, motivated by a thirst for power.”

“Ridiculous!” said Cedric. “What kind of sham is this trial? I should have the whole lot of you arrested for treason!”

The judge banged his gavel down. “Enough!” he said. “Archduke Cedric, you will testify about what you were doing at the time of the murder.”

“But of course, Your Honour. I have nothing to hide.”

**-During the Murder-**

**I was due to meet the king at 2:00pm but arrived at the castle an hour late. Between 2:00 and 3:00pm I was running some errands. My poor brother did nothing to deserve such a treacherous son...**

“His testimony is really vague,” said Sophie. “We need more specific information if we want to prove he's lying about something...”

“Archduke Cedric, what time did you arrive at the castle?”

“The guards let me in at around 3:00pm. But what does it matter?”

“Weren’t you worried about being late?”

“Such matters did not worry my brother. We were family.”

Asbel rubbed his brow. If his theory was correct and the king had died from taking the sleeping pills, then the king's death occurred sometime around 2:00pm. If the archduke was telling the truth and Asbel was correct, the king would have already been dead at the time of Cedric's arrival. 

“Did you speak to the king at all that day?”

“The king was a busy man. Not much time for chat, even with his old brother,” said Cedric. He smiled sharply, teeth gleaming. Asbel suppressed a shudder. “However, I did speak with him. He was looking a little tired so I told him to rest up. No doubt he was exhausted from having to deal with his brattish son.”

Asbel did his best to ignore the insult to Richard, but it had still set his teeth on edge. More importantly however…

“OBJECTION! If you arrived after 3:00pm, then you couldn’t have spoken with the king. Captain Malik reported his murder before you arrived.”

Archduke Cedric sighed. “I was referring to speaking with him earlier in the day you ignorant whelp.”

There was no time to think about things properly. Everyone's eyes were upon Asbel. 

“What errands were you running?” Asbel asked next. 

“I was gathering people for the meeting His Majesty called at around 3:00pm. I have witnesses,” he said.

Asbel didn't doubt it. Probably some other poor innocent bystanders he'd threatened, just like Cheria. Or worse, supporters, who'd lie for him in a heartbeat. 

“We're not getting anywhere,” he whispered to Sophie, disheartened. 

“We already know he's lying about what he was doing, we just have to prove it,” she said. 

“Even with proof, he could just have someone give him an alibi,” said Asbel. 

“In that case, we need irrefutable proof,” said Sophie.

“Do we really have something like that...?”

“It might be time to use that, Asbel,” said Sophie.

She was referring to the piece of evidence that Pascal had given them earlier. The problem was, Asbel hadn’t quite put everything together yet. Still, there was no time to stall. He’d just have to make it up as he went along- and luckily that was the one area where he had form.

"You're a liar, Archduke Cedric! I’ve got evidence you were in the castle earlier that day. Someone cut themselves in the throne room- and from Detective Pascal’s analysis the blood was pretty fresh. It also appeared to belong to a relative of the king- and we’ve already ruled out Richard. So that blood must have been yours.”

"How dare you speak to me like that, you runt! Are you going to let him speak to me like that?" 

This was apparently aimed at Hubert, who merely folded his arms. He sighed, a little louder than necessary, Asbel thought. “Explain the blood,” he said, simply.

"As I said, I was at the castle earlier in the day, left to run some errands and then returned," said Cedric. "I believe that perhaps I cut myself on the king’s ring when we shook hands.”

"Spare me your pathetic excuses!" said Asbel.

Sophie put her hand on his arm, meaning that she wanted Asbel to take a breath and calm down. 

However...

Was it Asbel's imagination, or was Archduke Cedric beginning to sweat?

"I merely went to the armoury to collect some things of mine," snapped Cedric. "All perfectly innocent.”

“Yes, that does make sense,” said the judge.

“M-my evidence…” groaned Asbel. 

“But Asbel,” said Sophie. “Wasn’t there something else that might have happened earlier that Archduke Cedric might have been involved in? This could be our chance to prove it.”

Right, Asbel thought to himself. The swapped medication. Who else could be responsible?   
“The defense stipulates that during that time period the archduke found some way to tamper with the king’s medication.”

“Making accusations without evidence again, Mr Lhant?” said the judge.

“No! I...er...well…”

"Your theory clearly lacks evidence," Hubert said to Asbel. "We don't know how much medication the king took for a start."

No good. What else could he say, what theory could he form, what would it take to save Richard?

"Maybe...the medication doesn't matter," said Asbel. "We know the king took it and so he'd be out for the count. The killing blow could have been struck with the sword while the king slept."

"Asbel. The only way to win is if we have conclusive evidence that Archduke Cedric went into the armoury and took the sword," said Sophie. "Do we really have anything like that?"

"N-no," said Asbel in a hoarse whisper. "We don't have anything."

His hair was stuck to his forehead and his pulse pounded. Was this it? Was it the end?

At his silence, the gallery began to mutter once again.

But he'd promised to save Richard! It wasn't fair. Richard would never hurt anyone without good reason. The only thing he'd done wrong was be born as the king's son. 

"Asbel," said Richard. "It's OK. You tried your best. Thank you."

"This isn't over," said Asbel. "I'm not giving up on you." 

But what else could he do? If there was no evidence…

Surely if he scoured the Court Record long enough there’d be something he missed?

"Asbel, I just thought of something,” said Sophie. “Throughout the case we’ve been making the assumption that the king’s murder was premeditated. But what if the opposite was true?”

“You’re saying the murder wasn’t planned?” asked Asbel. “But remember what Richard said about Cedric trying for years to murder his way to the throne?”

“So why was he successful this time, if all his past attempts have ended in failure?”

Asbel thought back to what Richard had said about the sleeping pills being a cowardly way to murder someone. 

“If Cedric didn’t plan the murder then why did the king take the sleeping pills?” asked Asbel. “Was it really just a mistake?”

“Maybe,” said Sophie. “Imagine Cedric goes to see the king- but he’s asleep. No matter what Cedric does, he won’t wake up.”

Asbel raised his gaze to meet Prince Richard’s. 

“We need to forget everything else and go back to how Richard was framed,” said Asbel. “That’s how we’ll catch Cedric. If the murder wasn’t planned, there’s bound to be a mistake he made.”

“Why don’t you take another look at the evidence?” she suggested. “Maybe there’s something we could use.”

Asbel rifled through everything. The crime scene, the photos, the murder weapon, the schedule, the blood in the armoury. The blood- blood in a strange place. Where was it again…?

Pascal. The murder weapon. What had she said again?

Kinda weird that it’s on the hilt of the sword is all- right where the murderer’s hand would be.

“The defense wishes to submit one final piece of evidence that will prove Prince Richard’s innocence,” said Asbel.

“Really? This better be good,” said Hubert. He looked Asbel square in the eye over the rims of his glasses, like a disapproving tutor.

“This piece of evidence was at the crime scene,” said Asbel. “But no-one thought anything of it- until now anyway.”

“Please tell me you’re not referring to the sword again,” sighed Hubert. “There’s still nothing to prove how it made its way to the dining room. Prince Richard could have carried it there...”

That’s just where you’re wrong, thought Asbel.

“This is it, Asbel,” said Sophie. “Time to put everything together.”

Asbel took a deep breath. He stood as tall as he could and made his final stand- the theory, 100% backed up with evidence, that would bring Cedric to his knees. 

“You found the king sleeping when you were due to meet him. You couldn’t wake him, but instead of going to get help, you went to the armoury. You stole Richard's sword with the intention of using it to frame him. Then you stabbed the king after he was already dead and finally, you threatened people into helping you cover up your crime.

“There’s one single piece of evidence that proves all this- a small blood stain found on the hilt of Richard’s sword.”

“There was blood everywhere,” said Cedric with a huff. “My brother had just been murdered, in case you’ve forgotten. How does that prove anything?” 

“Blood was also found on the armoury carpet,” said Asbel. “Your blood. I think maybe it’s time to analyse the blood found on the sword too.”

“Wh-what? You can’t be serious!” said Cedric.

“Archduke Cedric, you’re wearing a plaster on your right thumb,” said Sophie. “Did you hurt yourself pretty bad?”

The look Cedric gave her was one of pure, undistilled malice. Asbel suppressed a shudder and pressed on.

“If you could just consent to a quick blood test, Archduke Cedric, I’m sure we’ll soon see who the mystery blood belongs to.”

“Richard,” growled Cedric.

“Heyooo,” piped up Pascal, popping up out of the gallery. “If you wait a mo, I can soon fetch a needle to take a sample and-”

“This is preposterous!” said Cedric. 

“Indeed,” said Hubert. “However, in order to avoid the defense making further slanderous accusations, I’d advise that you submit to the blood test. It will be fine- as long as you’ve got nothing to hide.”

“I refuse!” said Cedric. “You can’t make me.”

“The witness will submit to the test,” said the judge.

A few moments later and Pascal had an...interesting looking device set up at the prosecutor’s bench. Hubert watched her with undisguised fascination. There was a test tube hooked up to one end and a wire clipped to the blood stain on Richard’s sword the other. The middle contained a series of dials and gears. The whole thing looked clunky and mismatched.

“This won’t hurt,” said Pascal to Cedric. In her hand she held a wicked looking needle attached to a syringe. Cedric turned rather pale at the sight but under the judge’s unwavering gaze he had no choice but to offer her his arm. Asbel hadn’t thought he was squeamish, but he looked away as Pascal took her sample. 

When the syringe was filled, she offered a cheerful ‘Thank you’ and took the sample back to her machine. The court waited in silence and she flicked a switch and waited for the result. The gears turned, slowly, slowly. After a brief silence-

“DING!” said the machine.

“What does that mean?” asked Hubert.

“It goes ‘ding’ when there’s stuff,” said Pascal, helpful as ever. “Oh, hey,” she said, squinting at the dial. “This reading says- MATCH.”

“As if this crazy woman can be called a detective!” protested Cedric. 

Hubert bristled. “Her methods may be unconventional but Pascal is one of the best detectives on Ephinea.”

Cedric was now looking very pale indeed- and with good reason.

“Archduke Cedric,” said Asbel. “It's time for you to accept the fact that even after all your schemes, you'll never be King of Windor! Your blood in the armory and your blood on the hilt of the sword proves you were the one who stole the murder weapon, you were the one who held it and stabbed the king and-”

“How dare you speak to me like that, you little maggot! Don't you know I have royal blood? Guards, execute him at once!”

Without missing a beat, Sophie moved into what Asbel recognised as her fighting stance, fists at the ready. The guards however, didn't seem remotely interested in carrying out the archduke's orders. Probably the right call, given Sophie could send them flying with a single punch. 

“Don't just stand there! Execute him!” roared Cedric. “And him!” This time he turned on Richard. “He's too soft to be king. He'll run Windor into the ground. I only did it because I love my country. How can he protect a kingdom when he can't even protect himself?”

“I can assure you,” Richard said icily, “that I'm more than capable of protecting myself from the likes of you and your men. I have Asbel on my side. That's all I need.”

Cedric was still screaming out for their execution as the court guards carried him away. Asbel's hostility subsided and he realised that he pitied the man. Even after everything he’d done. 

“What a tragic end,” said Hubert, although he didn't look particularly upset. 

“Indeed,” said the judge. “However, I think it's time I announced my verdict, don't you? Prince Richard of Windor, I declare you- not guilty.”

The gallery let out a hearty cheer and flower petals rained down from above. Asbel lifted his head and saw Pascal pirouetting around with a basket and a wide grin. She winked as she scattered yet more petals, but she wasn't looking at Asbel. Following her line of vision, Asbel saw- Hubert. And was it his imagination, or was his brother blushing?

“Pretty,” breathed Sophie. She was holding her hand out, trying to catch as many petals as possible. 

And then there was Richard. He was laughing to himself and picking bits of petal out of his hair but then he caught Asbel's eye. Even though Asbel wasn't close enough to hear it, the 'Thank you' that left Richard's lips was one of the most heartfelt and genuine that Asbel had ever received.


	6. Chapter 6

The throes of victory left Asbel giddy. His first real case and he'd won! By the skin of his teeth, sure. But he'd won all the same. Beside him, Sophie squeezed his hand. She was smiling. 

“We did it, Asbel!”

“Yep!” he said, pulling her in for a hug. “All thanks to you, Sophie.”

“Asbel!” 

Richard was upon him before he had time to think. “Oof!” he said as Richard's arms wound tightly around him. “Hey, it's OK,” he said. “We've got him now. You're safe.” 

“I'm so lucky to have a friend like you,” murmured Richard. 

“Yes, well,” said Hubert, not far behind. “That was quite a good performance. As good as one might expect from a lawyer like you.”

“Oh! Did you come to congratulate me, Hubert?” wondered Asbel. 

“He did!” said Pascal, popping out from behind Hubert with all the grace of a three legged donkey. 

“I wouldn't go that far,” said Hubert. “Still. The truth came out in the end and that's what matters.”

“I couldn't have found it without you, Hubert,” said Asbel. 

“I was merely doing my job,” said Hubert. “You know how it is.”

There was an awkward silence. And then Asbel held out his hand as an invitation. Somewhat stiffly, Hubert took it and they shook hands.

“Aww, a family reunion!” squealed Pascal. “The two of you are totes ado-rable!” 

“You're all invited to dinner at Barona Castle,” said Richard. “I owe all of you a debt that I will never be able to repay. But I think I may be able to manage dinner.”

“Crablettes,” said Sophie. She stared at the prince intently, her gaze unyielding.

“B-bananas?” asked Pascal, a look of raw hunger on her face.

“Yes, of course,” said Richard. But he backed away slightly, putting Asbel between himself and the two of them. 

“We should invite Captain Malik and Cheria too,” said Asbel. 

“You'll be inviting the judge next,” said Hubert.

“A splendid idea!” said Richard. “I'm sure His Honour would love dinner at the castle!”

“It was- just a joke!” said Hubert but Richard had already gone back into the courtroom, presumably to chase down the unfortunate judge. Hubert sighed and turned back to Asbel.

“Well, brother, I suppose that we must leave entertaining the judge to you if Prince Richard wants to invite him. Imagine all the stories about his grandchildren he must have. If you ask the wrong questions, I should think he'll give you a penalty just like in court.”

“W-wait?” said Asbel. 

“He'll get mad if you forget things that he's already said and eventually you'll be held in contempt of court,” said Sophie. 

“Why do I have to...?” spluttered Asbel. 

“And then you'll totally be left out in the cold while he gets to eat your share of the curry!” finished Pascal.

Asbel breathed hard through his nose. “I only have one thing to say to all of you,” he said. “OBJECTION!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this whole thing is something of a mess but I hope maybe someone out there got some enjoyment out of it anyway.   
> At least I finished the fic, which is more than I usually manage...
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos :-)


End file.
